Untold
by thkq1997
Summary: Stories about characters you may never realized that they were there [Fina Sellers - Squad 7's Medic ] [ VC1 ]


**Untold Stories **

**Fina Sellers – Squad 7's medic**

It was raining heavily outside; thick black clouds covered the moon, blocking its light toward the window of the quiet hospital.

Sitting alone in her chair, Fina lets the sound of rain drift her into her own little world, where it replaced the grey color and the dreading mood of the room she was in.

It was her turn tonight, watching the sleeping patients.

Sitting in one place rather than running around the battlefield screaming names of the fallen, promise them everything will be ok.

To some, Fina were an angel coming to save them from this dreadful hell they were in, but then, to some, she was a good liar.

Sitting here, in peace, watching the night flows on, listening to whispers among the restless patients, listening to the soft sounds the rain made, and reading books.

But her mind wasn't on the book about a cheesy love story, she couldn't tell why, she closes it, and staring blankly into the ceiling.

Put out a long sigh, and then let her tiresome eyes close.

_Fina Sellers – Age 17 – enlisted_

She was there again, back in her hometown, the smell of peace still lingering in the air, and there she was, standing the administration desk, waiting for her turn to sign up.

_Why did I enlist? _

Her sisters look at her and brew a smile '' It's going to be alright''

_Fina Sellers – Age 17 – Gallia's Militia – Assigned to Militia Squad 7 – Medic_

''Medic'', she mumbling the word time to time, thinking it would be the easiest job ever, rather than be a scout who risks their life for a whole company or a screaming shocktrooper spearheading an attack.

But then, as she walks by her memories, maybe if she could actually go back in time, she would sign up to be a lancer, or even an engineer, not a medic.

Before squad 7, there were other squads, there were other faces, there was her, in her own childish thoughts.

''I couldn't move, am i…..dying?''

''Why are you looking so white...Medic?''

''Such an honor…''

They said the same, every time, she was close, and then she has to move on, to places where death is winning the battle.

To hell with men killing men, this is her own war with death himself, and it seems that the score has already on the latter's favors.

_Lives are fragile, so is hers_

_But death can' touch her, not now, but she can't stop death from touching others_

_She can't save them all_

She was running again, through the bloody battlefield, in a battle she can't remember, and death was calling her name, taunting her.

''Save her, leave me'' the scout points to a broken shocktrooper lying next to him, unconscious, bleeding, but not as bad as the scout, he was already left.

''Save _them_…'' his last words echoed in her ears

Fina help the out cold shocktrooper up, and went for the Gallian's base camp.

Another medic replaced her place in the field, as she tends to the wounded woman before her, they are taking heavy casualties, and ragnites are running out fast.

''We need more Ragnites!'' Fina shouted, and let the sound of explosion answers her request.

While figuring out what to do, suddenly a palm came in contact with her right arms, it belongs to the shocktrooper, and her bleeding was getting worst, as her skin becoming a ghostly white.

A tear escaped that blue eyes of the fallen, as she touched the punctured abdomen, and smile.

Her eyes were closed by a soft hand that of the broken medic.

_Dear You, This world of mine_

_Dear You, Death_

_You've won_

_I am nothing but a soul who challenged a god_

_As the world unravel itself_

_I am here, fighting a losing war_

_Yes you've won, but I didn't gave up yet_

_Can't save them all, but one will do_

_Trading tears for a smile_

_Trading pains for a ''Thank you''_

And then there was the blank ceiling, she took a deep breath, and re – opened the book she was reading.

And pray that, it will be brighter tomorrow.

_Her blue eyes meet mine green_

_In the room showered with black_

_In her arms was a wrapped blanket_

_Next to her was the fallen scout_

_A smile everlasting on their faces_

_The war is over for them._

**A/N: Sorry about the grammars guys, I'm not a native English speaker**


End file.
